ZIM:Mirror Mirror
by yasdnilgoth
Summary: Tatiana is a 22 year old girl who is swallowed up by a mysterious dark orb, transporting her to the dimension of Zim! Tatiana will be in apocalyptic world full of aliens, stupid robots, big headed paranormies and a…moose? Can she handle it? Will she be able to return back to reality? Well don't look at me just read it you ridiculous earth monkey!
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome earth-monkeys to the premier of ZIM: Mirror Mirror! I had this idea recently of writing my first Invader Zim fanfic and here is the prologue of this fan fiction. I will do all my best to maintain the brilliance of the characters and humor if I might add. Now what is this story about, well it's about a young girl named Tatiana who is swallowed up by a mysterious dark orb, transporting her to the dimension of Zim! Bwahahahaha! Now Tatiana is a 22 year old woman with a dark past. The story takes place after episode the Xmas episode in Zim's world and Tatiana will be in apocalyptic world full of aliens, stupid robots, big headed paranormies and a…moose? Will she handle it? Will she be able to return back to reality? Well don't look at me just read it you ridiculous earth monkey! Enjoy! Oh by the way all Invader Zims characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, while Tatiana and OCs belongs to me._

_Somewhere in Los Angeles( Our Reality)…_

The city of Los Angeles illuminated the dark night with brilliant lights from the tall buildings. Even at 12 midnight, you can hear the sound of cars driving by yet there was hardly any one walking on the sidewalks. Of course, it can't be said for the east side of town. A young girl was running for her life. Her only chance of survival was running anywhere from…_her_! She ran down the lonely street of the factory district, the smell of smoke and metal blow upon her face, boy does she hate this pollution. Not so far away, she saw an abandon factory near the railroad that was once used. The girl huffed and ran with all her might to the building, stopping to the rusty closed door. There was a lamppost next to the entrance of the factory. The door had a large, blue discolored letters hard for anyone to see. She squinted her eyes and read out some of the letters spelled out, D..O..O..M. How ironic, thought the girl to her. Without hesitation, she pulled the door open making a loud squeak! Quickly she went inside pulling the door shut.

Inside the building everything was in disrepair. The floor was destroyed, allowing the grass to grow and cover the whole floor. Tables formed a line and few had the old sewing machines. Chairs were broken and window were rusty and few broken that light of the full moon beamed through them. This would be her new refuge, thought the young woman, at least I'll be safe. The young woman walked toward one of the tables where dirty papers, chipped cups and a broken mirror lay there. The woman picked up the broken mirror showing her reflection. What she saw was Tatiana Magdalena Gonzalez, she was 22 years old Hispanic with very light skin, honey color eyes, pinkish lips and black, ebony hair that fell into ringlets. She wore red skinny jeans, a white (now covered in dirt) blouse, dark red sweater with a hood and black moccasins. Tatiana before had a normal life and a very happy one until the death of her mother. Her father married again to _her_ and that was when things turned for the worse, ruining her life. If anyone knew about Tatiana and her life, one might think it came out of a fairytale but all can't be revealed just yet. For now, Tatiana must face the reality that she is in and what changed her life. Tatiana was now a fugitive not only from the law but from the wicked step mother as well. Her father doesn't know, oh her dear father was in the hospital in deep coma from an unexplained accident. Tatiana knew her stepmother is involved with all that was happening. She suspected that she wasn't human either, still she must try to find out everything about her. Placing the broken mirror down, she walked toward a rusty metal chair and sat down.

Tatiana let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, she didn't know what else to do. She had no one left, her mother was gone, her father condemned to a life of coma, and…the love of her life was ripped from her arms. Tatiana felt tears emerging and streaming down her cheeks, as he held out the ruby gem necklace shaped into a heart. _Cyrus_, she cried in her mind,_ if only you would listened_. The gem was an engagement gift before the whole incident happened. He loved her. She returned her love both in body and soul. Cyrus vowed to protect her at all cost, then that tragedy happened not so long ago all because of that wicked creature. Tatiana placed the necklace back under her blouse and looked out the window. The moonlight shined with glory as the night went on. _I'll stay here until it's safe to go out_, she thought to herself. Getting comfortable in the hard chair, Tatiana slowly closed her eyes as she tried to sleep. However, unknown to her, something out of the ordinary was about to happen.

The mirror in which she used to look at herself, began to vibrate, then shake even more as a bright neo blue glow began to form. Then, in a matter of seconds a dark orb was formed and began sucking everything in the building. The notice startled Tatiana and looked before her very eyes the unexplained phenomenon occurring.

"What the hell?!" she yelled as the force began to extract her toward the blue orb. Tatiana tried running but to no avail, and she hold on to one of the poles. Everything she saw flew passed by as it got swallowed, chairs, tables, scraps of metal, anything in the building. Tatiana hold on to all her might, but her fingers weren't strong enough, unfortunately, her fingers slipped and the poor girl was sucked toward the gigantic orb. Tatiana closed her eyes praying that all of this was a dream as felt herself drifting into the air and nothing but darkness. Suddenly, she lost concisions as she was swallowed by the orb. The orb then shrink into nothing with a sound of ripping paper. The area stood still, nothing moved or made a sound, until a mysterious shadow moved from the far corner of the building. It was a slender figure with cold dark eyes and was holding some sort thick hardcover book with strange symbols on the cover. The slender giggled that turned into a horrifying feminine laugh.

"Bwahahahahahaha!"

_Well, here you are my first chapter or prologue of this fanfic. Yeah I know, there wasn't any Invader Zim characters yet but please don't skin me! All will continue on the next chapter! So I hope you review and tell me what you think. I do hope my OC wasn't a mary sue. I am open to any suggestion and if you want to talk or rather chat, pm me! Anyone is welcome to pm me and hear your ideas or advice, I may need help in writing the IZ characters but that is why I also see the episodes on youtube ;) Well I will update as soon as I can. By the way, can anyone guess what the mysterious figure was holding. Heres a hint: spell( fill the blank)! Lol! Until then bye bye! _


	2. Zim and the Abomination

**Chapter 2**

_Greetings my fellow Pig Smellies! I have returned with yet another chapter of Invader Zim! All Invader Zim characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez, while Tatiana and OCs belongs to me. (_**Flies away on a giant pig. Then explodes in midair dramatically)**

* * *

**Earth 2050? Maybe**_… ( __**Home of the pig smellies**__)_

In another universe…somewhere in space…on a planet so filthy and repulsive, lies the key of its own destruction. In fact, it is something or rather someone that had caused many phenomenons that the inhabitants weren't able to explain. In reality, these inhabitants were too…dumb to even notice or simply they didn't care because deep in their conscious they knew that the universe was just… _**Doomed**_! The planet that the inhabitants live was Earth but it is not the earth we know, no, it is an apocalyptic, futuristic Earth that if one observes carefully, one might think this universe came from a cartoon.

Now this Earth is the home of the species known as humans. These humans have advanced more in technology rather themselves. In a way, you can say they are really close to the monkey family. However, there are few that are exception to an average human on this Earth. Yes there are few advance humans that have done a great deal to bring humans forward with the advanced technology. There are also those that believe and investigate paranormal topics though these people are shunned and label as a crazy person, being placed in a crazy bucket. To avoid the public eye, these people formed a secret society that involves finding evidence of the paranormal and of course…anything coming from space. As every human live together on this Earth, so does various mysterious creatures.

The humans had faced many dire situations that if one had an IQ of 200, it would be noticeable. As said before, these humans were not that bright and ignore these events as something of normality. Such example would be that their planet was captured by a pair of aliens known as Planet Jackers, whom had the desire to throw Earth into the sun. Another would be that a city was attacked by a giant, adorable, most cuddly creature known to man…a hamster name Peepi, famously known as ULTRA PEEPI! Then there was mysterious ultra-tsunami that came from a giant space waterballon, then there was that evil weenie corporation that was nearly pumped the magma from its core and then there was that runaway house who wanted tacos, the city destroying explosion thingy that nearly wiped out civilization, an evil mutant Santa Claus and….man by now this is sounding stupid! How can nobody have ever notice all of THIS?! Hello?! Well, I don't have an answer so let's get back to the plot, if there is one. Anyhow, all of these occurrences was either provoked or stopped by a single being that is neither man nor animal. Now if we were playing "One of these things is not like the other" you can easily guess which individual isn't the average human being. I'll give you a hint: green skin alien.

Yes, it is this alien that had either provoke or stopped said events heroically or villainous. Though for his height, one could be impressed, he was rather _small_. This small alien came from a faraway galaxy, on a planet called Irk. Irk was the home planet of an alien race known as the Irkens. The Irken was a bloodthirsty and vicious race that their mission is to expand their empire to other territorial galaxies. The Irkens were by three figures, two whom are known as the Almighty Tallest (they rule simply because they are taller than everyone else) and the Control Brains. They have begun this plan with an operation known as Operation Impending Doom I…some title huh? This operation was to send various invaders to planets and help conquer it. Well unfortunately, the certain said individual ruined the empires first plan and was banished to a snacking planet called Foodcourtia to work as a food service drone. Then, he "quit" banishment to join the new plan known as Operation Impending Doom 2! His leaders, hating him with a might that boy you couldn't match up, send him on a special mission (in a soft whisper: his banishment) to the unknown planet known as Earth. There is where the rest unfold. Now this Irken, who believes to be an Invader, is now at this moment residing on earth, planning on his next diabolical plan. I guess I've explained the obvious so on with the story…

The city illuminated brightly on this night. Cars passed and few people were seen on the streets. Ocassionally the hobos were out and about but they were not important. On a quiet neighborhood, stood a house that is no like other. If you would see it, you might think a five year old drew it and build it just there. This house was tall, and green of great disproportion with a purple roof. It has a satellite dish on the top, on the lawn there was two puffer fish, and a sign that says "I Love Earth". It also has several Lawn Gnomes out the front, secretly they were part of the defense system. There were three windows, two that were on each side of the door and one on top of the door. The door itself was a restroom door with the male symbol. What is far strangest is that the house was between two apartment buildings and attached with strange metal tubes. This house is what seemed to fool the humans but if you are clever you know that this is not a house but a secret base. The base had three areas: the first room is a hallway/living room/television room, the second room is the kitchen: It contains the typical furnishings found in any ordinary kitchen: a table with two or more seats, kitchen supplies, cabinets, a refrigerator, and a toilet by the far wall that functions as an elevator to the lower levels of the base, and finally the layout and overall floor plan of the subterranean base itself is not entirely known, but there is an armory, a repair bay, a large circular room containing the house's brain, several labs, a holo deck, a storage room, an observatory, a large room with a control panel and a huge view screen, a teleporter bay. The rest lead to various rooms and hallways. To access the floor base, one must flush themselves down the toilet or the couch. The Irken was in his lab, doing an experiment with two chickens.

The Irken was very small, about the size of a child. He had green skin with antennas on his head. He wore a red segmented funnel-shaped uniform with a pink collar and black boots and gloves. His ruby colored eyes scanned the screens as he pressed a button which shot one of the chickens in the containment unit into the sky. The big screen showed the earth and a blinking light moving out of the earth. The Irken hummed with approval.

"Ingenious!" cried the Irken, "I would soon show these pathetic Earth worms that no one can stop the ALL MIGHTY ZIM!"

"Excuse me," replied a electronic voice, " but how can throwing chickens into outer space prove that nothing can stop you?"

"Silence!" cried Zim, "I'm not paying you to question my motives Computer!"

"You don't pay me at all sir," said the computer tiredly, the computer had this sort of conversation before, "and if I remember correctly, didn't you do this experiment a year ago? I still don't understand the motive for this."

"Well if you must know I-" A scream was filled as the double doors opened and a blurry grey figure zoomed into the lab.

"WAAAFFLEEEESSSS!" A little metallic robot ran to his master, his teal eyes shined toward his master, smiling idiotically. "I made waffles master!" On top of its head a lid opened and without a warning, a bunch of waffles exploded from the robot's head, filling the whole lab with waffles. Zim popped out with waffles on his mouth, he spit them out and looked at his servant angrily.

"Gir! How many times do I have to tell you I never wanted to eat waffles again?"

Gir, placed his hands on his chin in thought, "I think…two? No wait three? A thousand!" he looks at Zim cheerful with a goofy smile, sticking out his tongue. Zim growled, his patience was wearing thin.

"Minimoose!" yelled Zim, at that instant a very small floating being entered the room. He was an unusual moose. First his size was small, it takes the form of a floating, purple nose-less moose with a tooth out, making him appear extremely adorable. Yet, there is something that should be feared about this special moose, he was a tool of doom! Minimoose floated slowly to his master

"Nyah?" Minimoose asked. Zim toosed a waffle out of his head.

"Clean the lab and be rid of those horrid waffles."

"Nyah!" Minimoose floated behind Zim to start on his task. It took him one second to clean the whole lab, new world record of the best cleaning machine! Zim turns to Gir and glared at him dangerously.

"Gir, please leave at once before I destroy you!"

"Only if you kiss the piggy," Gir handed his piggy toy from out of nowhere.

"No Gir, I'm not going to kiss the pig. That's just sick!" Gir didn't seem to listen as he began to shove the pig toy into his face.

"Kiss the piggy! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"Gir pleaded screaming and yelling uncontrollably.

"FIIINNNEEE! I'll kiss your stupid pig! Just leave me alone!" burst Zim. Taking the pig away, Zim looked at it with disdain. His lips quivered with disgust, _better get this over with_, thought Zim, _I don't know how humans can stand the motion of kissing each other, filling their mouth with those germy thingies_. Closing his eyes, Zim began to pucker up, nearly inching to the hideous creature toy when-

An alarm began to sound startling both Zim, Minimoose and Gir. Red lights flashed as Computer's voice echoed throughout the base.

"Warning unidentified object detected! Heading straight for Earth" The computer repeated the phrase and the sound kept alarming. Zim threw the piggy aside and ran toward another room of the base.

"Come Minimoose and Gir, to the telescope!"

"Nyah!" cried Minimoose, Gir's eyes glowed red and saluted before returning to his normal self, laughing and giggling as he followed his master and his moose friend. Zim sat on the chair that was connected to a giant telescope and began to look through.

"Computer, zoom in where this unidentified object is." The computer did as was told and Zim was now looking far from space but what he saw left him amazed. What was getting closer to earth was a mysterious blue comet, it was going at a high speed, burning brightly and beautiful. It was leaving a trail of sparkling blue dust on the way. Zim never saw this before in his entire life.

"Computer how long will this object land on Earth? And where would it land?"

"About 2 minutes and thirty five seconds. This object will land precisely on the park."

" Amazing, this comet like thing is faster than any other asteroid I have seen. I must obtain it before the humans do. Quickly we must make haste! To the Voot cruiser!"

"Yaaayyyy! Can I bring some waffles with us?"

**Park 11:45 p.m**

The park was peaceful on a night like this. All the little critters sleeping in their homes while the rest of the world did the same. However, the peace would soon be disturbed by a strange noise that was coming from the sky. The noise sounded like fire burning up something enormous, the critters all looked out from their homes, from the birds in their nest to the gophers from the ground. A very bright blue light illuminated the park and a glowing comet was heading toward the place. The critters quickly hid in their home and waiting for the worst to come. The blue comet was falling down from the heavens with a speed of fury and before you can weenies, the comet hit the ground. Everything happened fast, a bright white light invaded the park area, blinding those that happen to be around there. What was most curious was that the fallen comet didn't make the aftermath sound of a sonic boom. Everything was silent during that moment of pure light. Then without warning, a ripping paper sound echoed throughout the park as a bright white and blue light flashed and disappeared.

Everything went still except for the wind blowing throughout the park, moving all the trees, flowers and bushes. The stars twinkled brightly and the crescent moon lights the park. What the creatures witness was beyond their comprehension but there was something else even more startling. The spot where the light had touch had left something behind, a fragile figure lying on the soft grass, the figure was unconscious. The birds, rabbits and gophers came out of their hiding place and came closer to the figure. Before they can see it, a sound of a air craft was approaching and the animals scurried back to their hiding spots. A purple alien spacecraft known as the Voot cruiser floated above the park and landed near 10 feet from the unconscious figure. The window unlatch revealing three figures: Zim, Minimoose and Gir. The group got out of the cruiser, Zim looked around.

"Gir! Scan the perimeter, I need to know that we are alone." Gir's eyes turned red and scaned around, the little robot returned to his normal self giggling.

"Well?" asked Zim raising an eye.

"I saw my squirelly friend. He was dancing with his mommy"

"Concentrate Gir! We must find the fallen comet! Minimoose! Search for the comet!"

"Nyah!" Minimoose, using his more advance technology, scaned the perimeter and sooner than said spotted the figure.

"Nyah!" Zim looked toward the direction where Minimoose was looking and saw the unconcius figure. He grinned eveilly.

"Well done Minimoose!" he ran to the figure while Gir and Minimoose followed. All three stood next to the figure.

"Minimoose, light please!" Minimoose eyes light up like a car's headlight and light on the figure. What Zim looked at wasn't what he expected. He gasp very loudly and his eyes widened larger that nearly got out of their Minimoose gasped as he light on the figure not believing either what he saw. Gir gasped followed, he can't believe his eyes either, there was a fly with a head of a vampire doll.

"Gir! We are over here! Come and look at this!" Gir looked behind him and saw his master, making a goofy smile, he ran happily to him. He then looked down and saw the motionless figure, he gaped with amawzement.

Before them layed a creature that Zim is familiar with…an Irken. Not just an irken but a tall Irken. Zim couldn't believe his eyes, there was an unconscious irken before him. By the look of it, the irken was female because it had curly eyelash and it's antenna was long and curly. In fact this Irken looked a lot like the late Almighty tallest Miyuki but there was something that made this Irken different. But first he must take her to the lab.

"Quickly my fellow minions! Let transport it to the secret base." The trio carried the unconscious irken to the Voot cruiser and flew away from the park.

**Secret base(Lab) **

The irken female layed still on the metal table, strapped tightly so in case it awoke, wouldn't escape. Zim was monitoring the computers, reading the data that was evaluating the creature. Zim then turns and look at the irken. There was definetly something wrong with this one. For straters, the irken had human hair, it was black as ebony and ended in ringlets. Then the irken was wearing clothes that a human would wear. She was definetly tall, the same height as an average human, and less of an inch than the Almighty tallest. It was not these details that disturbed him, it was what the irken was missing, a PAK. The PAK was vital for an Irken to survive, it is what carries all the data of the history of the Irken race, it is what carries the nutrients for their body and and it holds their own identity. If their PAK gets disconnected form their body, they only have 10 minutes to live before they die. Apparantely, this Irken female didn't have one and what's even more puzzling was that the data confirms that it is living and in good health.

"Computer!" shouted Zim

"What?"

"Please provide me with the information on this…this…is this an irken or what?"

"Scanning organinism. This creature is an Irken but has traces of human DNA."

"WHAT?! How can that be?! It doesn't even have a PAK!"

"The results confirm it and there is particles that don't belong here."

"Explain to ZIM!"

"There is particles that isn't from this world or how should I say this…from our dimension. In addition, the female is-"

"Dimansion? Hmmmmm.," Zim holds up his chin in thought "Computer keep watch of this abomination. I need to RESEARCH!"

"But sir, don't you want to hear the rest of the report? There is an interesting finding-"

"What you have told me is enough. I have to come up with a plan and see if this irken abomination is the key to rule this Filthy Planet."

"Very well…don't say I didn't warn you." The computer giggled, knowing how many times Zim's arrogance backfire his plan.

"BE QUITE! Now Minimoose, I shall need of your assistance."

"Nyah!" Minimoose followed in pursuit of his master. As the pair leave the lab, Zim stops to see Gir slurping a Suckmonkey.

"Gir, where did get the Suckmonkey?" asked Zim, confused, they never stopped by the mall to get one.

_SLLLLUUUURRRP! _Gir sucks on the Suckmonkey and then coughs, spitting out on Zim. Zim wipes off the slushie from his face and growls.

"Nevermind, just stay away from the prisoner until I have futher instruction." Zim then leaves Gir and Minimoose followed. Gir gave another huge slurp.

"What? What you said? Master?" Gir looked around and saw that Zim was gone.

"Oh well! Time to play with my new friend!" Laughing, Gir runs to the lab where the sleeping irken girl was staying. Unaware with everyone, the girl was soon waking from her deep slumber.

* * *

**BOY! This was the longest chapter I wrote! I was going to do it in another chapter but why the wait. So, do you guys love the chapter? Please r&r because I want to hear from you. If anyone is confused, yes, Tatiana was turned into an Irken. She has the appearance of a tallest irken though just an inch shorter. She looks abit like the cancelled character Miyuki except her antennas are much curlier as well as her eyelashes. Also, she doesn't have a PAK, which is something that Zim would call it an abomination because the PAK is what complete an Irken. Tatiana also has her human hair and is still wearing the same clothes like the previous chapter. Now computer was about to reveal something but I decided to have it reveal later in the story. Trust me, it will shock you. Well, I will continue it later until my finals are out of the way. Invader yasdnil signing off!**


End file.
